1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a black box function that records details of an operation in a mobile device and is useful for determining the cause of trouble or fault in that device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a great variety of mobile devices are being widely used. During normal operation, the possibility exists that these mobile devices may experience any of various troubles or that a fault may occur unexpectedly due to certain causes related to hardware or software. The cause of such troubles or faults may be the occurrence of a defect or other manufacturing issue or may be related to certain use or misuse of the mobile device. For instance, some components in a mobile device may be damaged due to a physical impact or an electric shock caused by a user's misuse or carelessness. Additionally, when any improper software is downloaded or any unsuitable connector is used for download, a mobile device may operate unusually.
However, when any trouble or fault occurs in a mobile device, it is difficult to determine the cause of such trouble or fault. Specifically, it is difficult to determine whether such trouble or fault is caused by hardware or by software and whether it is due to a manufacturing process from use. Unfortunately, this may often bring about much difficulty in repairing a mobile device.